Rivalry (Young Plumbers)
Rivalry is the nineteenth episode of Young Plumbers and the third episode of Season 2. Plot the recruits, new and old, are standing in a circle around Magister Hornbok and Magister Ivada. Ivada: So all you need to do is take this probe apart piece by piece, identify each piece on the hand out, and then put the probe back together. Hornbok: Got it? Recruits: Yes! Ivada: Work in groups of 3... puts the stack of hand outs and box of probes down on a table. The recruits divide up into groups of 3 and start to work on the assignment. Sub, Toon, and Aevan are working on the assignment together. Aevan: So I think if we just take off the cover and then unfold these two blades... Toon: No, not those two blades. Flip the other two out and then turn the rotor ninety degrees. Sub: And then we flip the other two blades, right? Toon: Yeah, then turn the rotor back into the starting position and pull it out. That unlocks the core inside. Aevan: Then we turn the second rotor 90 degrees to the other side and flip out the two blades... Sub: Now we just turn the rotor back, flip the last to blades, and pull the rotor out. Toon: And now I forget what to do next... grabs the probe. All 8 blades are out and the two rotors are also out. Four blades are underneath where the two rotors were. Aevan: Oh, just flip out these blades and... flips the blades, revealing a switch. He presses the switch which makes the probe fall apart. Sub: Well that was good... Toon: Now we just have to... camera cuts to the Paper, Nar, and Brian's group. They have put their probe back together. Ivada walks over and takes it from them. Ivada: Well let's see how it's well you did this... tosses the probe in the air. The blades pop out of the sides as it starts spinning around in midair. Ivada: Good job. You all get 100 percent for the reconstruction... and... takes a look at the hand out with the list of parts. As he is doing this, the probe starts to spin faster and faster. Sub is working at the probe that he, Toon, and Aevan were working on when he notices this. He drops the probe and jumps back as the probe starts to fire lasers out of it. Nar: What the? Brian: How did we do that? Hornbok: Everyone get away! probe continues to spin as the 12 recruits and 2 Magisters dive away from the probe. It fires lasers in every direction, but none of them hit the recruits or Magisters. After a few moments, the probe glows purplish in color and then explodes. The recruits and Magisters stand up and walk over to where the remains of the probe are. As Hornbok bends down to look at it, the wall in front of them explodes. After the smoke clears, three figures can be seen: Rex, Rocket, and an unknown third figure. Zon: Well what do we have here...? Song Ben: Rex, Rocket, and mister yellow guy over here? Who's next, Lucifer? Rocket: He he, but no! This is all there is... ???: We won't murder you if you just tell us one thing. How many of them crystals you got? Toon: What do you mean how many? There's only 1 and Lotin... ???: LIAR! Toon: But... Ancy: The name's Ancy. You'll be seeing a lot of me, or rather not, because in a few minutes you'll all be dead. Aevan: There was only one crystal. Rex: Tell that to the people who built this temple. holds up a holographic projection of the temple that Lotin and the other villains visited in Alien Invaders. He taps a button on the projector and it zooms in to show a large sealed door showing a picture of the pedestal in front of the door with four crystals in it. The actual pedestal has only 1 crystal placed in it. He presses the button again, turning off the projector, before putting away the device. Rex: Tell me what you just saw! Brian: Projections of a temple with a picture on the wall saying that there are four crystals, but only 1 has been found. Cassie: But wait, what temple is that? Paper: It's the Temple of Rigon, isn't it? Ancy: You know his name? Paper: Our friend... Ancy: ...was his child? Where is he? Jack: Lone gone. We don't even know where he is. Rocket: Luckily for you I believe you? And now that you know the truth about it, it's time for you to all die! teleporting to behind the villains: Now this isn't fair, is it? I mean, for you... 3 versus 12? How about we even the odds. Sub: Will, what are you doing? We want the advantage. Will: It will be only 6 against the three of you. The other six will hide through out the academy and you must fairly find them. Rex: Sounds like fun.. Ancy: But we don't have time for these shenanigans. I want you dead! grabbing Paper, Toon, Nar, Brian, and Aevan: Too late! teleports with along with the five others. Ancy: Rocket, hunt them down. Rex and I have got these six. runs off as the two sides prepare for battle. The camera cuts to the recruits. They have re-materialized in the docking bay of the academy. Will runs onto a ship as the others follow. Will: Toon, Villain's Academy, now! Paper: Good thinking Will. I had a feeling you had a trick up your sleeve. camera cuts back to Zon, Cassie, Nick, Sub, Jack, and Ben. They are in the middle of fighting Ancy and Rex. Ancy turns his hands into laser blasters and fires them at the recruits. Nick flies over him and punches Rex in the face. He forms the Smack Hands and tires to punch Nick, but Zon as himself and Fourarms grabs the smack hands, rips them off and then hits Rex with them before they break to pieces. Rex gets up and transforms into Stinkfly. He flies at Nick, who scratches him a few times with his claws before he falls to the ground. The camera cuts to Sub. He is shooting a constant ice layer to block all of the energy blasts that Ancy fires at him. Jack liquifies and then sneaks up behind Ancy, punching him in the face as he turns around. Ancy gets up and back up the one direction but then Ben shoots a sonic scream at him, making him fall to his knees. He deforms the blasters and reforms a giant blaster using both hands. He fires blasts out of it, but Cassie absorbs most of them and then fires them back at Ancy. He falls to the ground. Rex: Looks like this isn't the best of days... forms the Rex Ride and starts to go around the academy. The recruits chase after him. Before Sub leaves, he freezes Ancy inside an ice block. Zon: Come on, he went this way. the recruits turn down a hallway and continue to chase after Rex. Eventually, they come to another turn and find a bunch of charged purple objects flying at them. Cassie absorbs the energy out of them and then Jack shoots an electric stream and sends all the objects to the ground. Jack: Rocket, you can come out now. stepping out: Well hello. Looks like I've found the wrong group of recruits. Don't think that I can't take you. Nick: Ha, it's 6 versus on... from behind the recruits: Make that 2... from the side hallway the recruits just ran down: And now it's three... recruits prepare for battle as the camera cuts to the Villain's Academy. army of Toon clones bash through the main door before merging into one. The rest of the recruits take a few steps forward. Will: It's all... empty. Aevan: I don't know, but aren't there supposed to be people here? Nar: Maybe? Brian: We haven't been here in a long time. Paper: Longer than I would ever be able to remember the dark, dreary atmosphere of this place. Toon: We need to find Lucifer's office, because it doesn't look like Lucifer's home. Will: Then let's go. recruits walk down the grand entrance hallway until they eventually make it to a center room that has a large spiral staircase going all the way around it up to the fifth and top floor. Instead on one spiral, the staircase is actually two seperate spirals that merge at the front of every the room at every floor. Paper, Nar, and Brian head to the left while Toon, Aevan, and Will head to the right. They eventually meet at the center. Paper: I suggest we go to the top floor. Toon: It would make sense, wouldn't it? camera cuts to the recruits arriving at the top floor. They walk into a large door that leads into Lucifer's office. Once inside, the door locks behind them. They take a few steps forward before an audio tape is trigger by motion sensors. Voice: Hello, and welcome to my office. If you are one of those pesky recruits then I welcome you to your death and sadly the destruction of my wonderful office. If you are just someone who happened to wander into this deserted academy and go all the way up and open the door and walk in, then I truly feel sorry for you. tape ends as a gas poors into the room. The recruits fight against the knock-out gas for as long as they can. They stay awake just long enough to notice that spikes have appeared on the ceiling and are slowing coming towards them. The recruits fall to the ground and pass out. Commercial ceiling gets ever closer to the recruits as they lay passed out on the ground. Will slowly starts to get up. He looks around and notices the spikes. He grabs each of the recruits and then teleports them out of the room. Seconds later, the ceiling crushes the rest of the office. The camera shows Will and the recruits re-materializing just outside the door. Will: That, was a close one. getting up: We're... alive? Will: I saved all of you... rest of the recruits get up. Toon: But Lucifer's office... opening the door: It's... destroyed. that was in the office before has been crushed. The ceiling has gone back to it's normal position and the spikes have retreated. Nar: ...Unfortunately... Brian: Wait, there's something in the room. walks inside as the rest of the recruits follow him. Aevan: Where, Brian? Brian: Right here. is standing at the far end of the room right in front of the only thing in the room that hasn't been destroyed, a giant portrait of Lucifer. Toon: What about it? Brian: Look at his eyes. They aren't looking at the camera. Paper: Well of course not, this is a painting, not a photograph. Brian: You know what I mean, they aren't looking forward. They are looking up and to the right. turns around so that the painting in behind him and points up and to the right. Brian: There! is a note hanging from the wall. Paper runs up the wall for just long enough to grab the note before he falls to the ground. Will: You can do that? Paper: ...But only for about that long. holds the note out to read. Paper: If you are reading this then you a smart enough to have a, noticed this, and b, either escaped the death trap or avoided setting it off. Here's your reward: go to the top of the room and look down.] Toon: Huh, what could that mean? Aevan: I think I know... launches his shadow to the top of the room and looks down. There are parts of the ground that a covered in ashes, forming the words "RIGON RETURNS" retreating his shadow: It says Rigon Returns. other five recruits look at Paper. Paper: You want to know the story? Well, this is how it goes... camera cuts to the other group of recruits. Nick flies at Rocket and scratches his claws with him. Rocket fires some energy blasts at the recruits. They avoid and almost hit, Rex, but he uses the Block Party to redirect them. Ancy starts firing lasers at the recruits as well. Cassie absorbs Ancy's blasts and fires them back at him, knocking him to the ground. Ben shoots a sonic scream at Rex while Jack fires electricity at Rex, too. Jack then goes liquid and sneak up behind Rex. Ben punches him in the face, knocking him out. Zon turns into himself and stinkfly and shoots a bunch of goo at Rocket. He dodges and kicks Zon in the face, but then Sub punches Rocket into the wall. Zon: Well that takes care of that. camera cuts back to the Villain's Academy. Nar: Woah, hold on, wait a minute, start over. Paper: Look, basically Rigon was this evil king who lived thousands of years ago, but he was sealed away by an ancient tribe. In a few months, his child will allow him to return to this world. His child... is Sci... Toon: The Elite needed the crystal, or now crystals to be able to defeat and then control Rigon and use him to take over the galaxy. Brian: Now it all makes sense. Aevan: I had wondered why Sci had disappeared. Paper: It was his decision. No matter what happens, the prophecy will still unfold. Will: If there's nothing else here, then we better get going. opens the door and finds an army of soldiers waiting for them all throughout the main room. Toon: Just what I've been waiting for! Commercial has created an army of clones and they are all attacking the soldiers. Paper takes out his bow and fires some gimic arrows that create slime, making tons of soldiers slides down the stairs. Nar takes out his dual katanas and starts slashing through many of the soldiers. Brian turns into a giant rock and starts rolling down the stairs crushing many of the soldiers. while slicing soldiers: Where are they coming from? Toon: The bottom, we have to get there. Paper: On it. fires a claw arrow onto rock Brian. Toon, Nar, Paper, Will and Aevan grab on and get pulled by the rolling Brian. The land on the ground. Aevan launches his shadow and takes a bunch of more guards while Will teleports a bunch of times to sneak up on a bunch of guards. The recruits run into the grand entrance hallway and find none other than Lucifer. Lucifer: I see you made it to my academy. Will: Lucifer? launches his shadow at him. The second the shadow touches Lucifer, he turns into sludge. Aevan retreats his shadow. Aevan: Knew it. Nar: What's going on? Aevan: Ra'ol Set wasn't at Salimore, and hasn't shown himself, so why would this be Lucifer? Paper: Good thinking, but then... who is it? sludge monster turns into Lotin. Lotin: Just your average evil shapeshifter. throws the recruits at the walls using Lotin's powers. Brian: Can normal shapeshifters do that? Will: Don't think so. teleports to behind the shapeshifter and kicks him. Lotin flips over Will and punches him into the ground. He shifts into Ra'ol Set and takes out his zanbato. Nar charges at him with his dual katanas and distracts the shapeshifter for long enough so Brian can charge him as a dinosaur. The shapeshifter goes flying and turns into sludge. He stands back up and Hornbok. Hornbok: You wouldn't attack a friend, would you? Paper: Guys, it's not Hornbok! fires an exploding arrow that explodes on contact. When the smoke clears, there are two Papers. Aevan: There are two of Paper? AGAIN? Nar: What? Again? Brian: Long story that involves a cloning project and a bunch of random other stuff. Paper: But one of us is a shapeshifter. 2: It's him. It has to be him. Toon: Alright, both of you, recite the first 3 lines of the Solvens Tenebrae Vestibulum. 2: The what!?!? launches his shadow at the second Paper. Toon creates an army of clones. The shadow turns the Paper into sludge and then the army of Toon's clones prepare for the sludge to reform. It eventually reforms into Vilgax. The Toons start attacking it. Brian turns into a missile launcher and Nar picks him up. Nar fires a rocket at Vilgax, which knocks him against the wall and turns him into sludge. Brian shifts into a flamethrower and Nar blasts the sludge with fire. It moves away and starts to slow down. Sludge: STOP! swirls into a form that no one knows what it is. Sludge: This is my true form. My name is Sludge, I'm a Grono, and I was hired by Lucifer. Please just let me go. Paper: Alright, if you tell us one thing. Sludge: Yeah? Paper: Where did you have this meeting with Lucifer? camera cuts to the Plumbers' Academy. Plumbers have arrived and are taking the three Villain Recruits away. The spaceship with the rest of the recruits arrives and they exit. They run into the lobby and find the rest of the the recruits. Zon: There you guys are! Nick: Say, where'd you go? Nar: ...The Villain's Academy. Cassie: Yeah, what you find? Will: We found, pieces of things. Paper: We learned three things. The Elite's true goal is to get the crystals so that they can survive the arrival of a demon known as Rigon. Secondly, we learned that the Elite have expanded their reach and have hired even more lower level villains to do their dirty work. Thirdly, we now know where the Elite have been hiding. Jack: Really? Ben: Where? Paper: Somewhere that none of us would have ever thought to have looked... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19